Little Red
by x Tessla x
Summary: Ginny Weasley wants to go visit hagrid, but she is met by the big bad wolf


He dragged her body across the moist ground, her head banging against the stones as they went. She could feel the warmth of his mouth on her robes, his teeth scratching against her flesh as he jostled her left and right. His movements were erratic, quick bursts of power that originated in his hind legs and pushed forward across his lean body. She could see her legs bobbing around, as she flailed her arms wildly protecting herself from the autumn leaves that moved past her face. Fighting back the panic, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. "It's okay, It's okay,_"_ she whispered to herself as the anxiety bubbled in her throat.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way, she thought as her shoulder blades fell on a branch. All she really wanted was to go visit Hagrid for tea. And yet, she had always fantasized about being Little Red Riding Hood, in the red robes she wore around the house. She would wander around the forest looking for her grandmother's house, when a wolf would come by and steal her away. He would be a gentleman about it, not all that huff and puff like in Muggle stories. This wolf was a true courageous fellow who would turn into a prince and-she would always blush at this part- ravish her all morning. But things weren't exactly going to plan.

'Remus!" she yelled over her feet. "Let me go! I need to get back to Hogwarts! Haven't you had your potion today?"  
He growled in response, his mind fixed on her deadly scent as his teeth dug deeper into her robe. _This is wrong_ , he thought, but even with the wolfsbane potion, he didn't care. He would have her if it was thing he'd do.

He brought her to the Whomping Willow, it's branches long subdued by one of Harry Potter's wrongdoings. Once inside, he released her from his grip and watched her cautiously, the aggression building within his muscles. He couldn't wait anymore, his mind was enraptured by her, this thoughts centering on her as she spoke.

Her voice was shaky, her inherent bravery faltering as she pulled her knees to her chest and rubbed her head. "My God, Remus, how you've changed. Your ears!"

He looked at her shocked. _Play it tough_ he though. "The better to hear you with" he growled as angrily as he could. His paw scraped the ground, each nail dragging along the dirt slowly and he watched her intently. _That didn't go too well._

Unable to wait for a response, he jumped forward, knocking her on her back, her arms and legs twisting wildly. He sat back and watched her expression, a sly smirk appearing on his lips as he prodded her with his paw. Bringing his teeth to her face, he grumbled. She was helpless.

"Remus, this isn't you! Stop it!" Her bravery was beginning to return as the adrenalin boiled in her chest. There was no escape.

Remus laughed to himself, producing a terrifying howl that echoed through the dark tunnel. She was wrong, so very wrong; he thought as he moved off her and grabbed her by the robe once more. This _was_ him, very much him and her-he wanted her. His front paws dug into her side as he moved to pull her through the narrow passage that curved slightly as it led to the Shrieking Shack.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked as he dropped her at the steps of the building.  
Letting out a snort, he didn't answer. Circling her slowly, he nudged her up the stairs with his muzzle.

"Why are your paws so sharp?" she asked as she clutched at her side and stumbled up the creaking steps two at a time. He was right behind her, his breath sliding down her back, the moisture of his mouth sticking to her neck. She shivered slightly, her eyes closing as she tripped over the final step and landed on the floor.

"You don't want to do this, Remus," Ginny said quickly as she pulled her wand from her robes. "You think that if you scare me, I'll stop coming to see you, but you're wrong." She threw her wand to the ground, her eyes staring into his. "I trust you, Remus. Don't do this!"

He stared at her, shook his head and blinked. She had it all wrong! Couldn't she see it?  
"I would listen to Miss Weasley," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin. Severus Snape moved from the shadows and smiled wickedly and turned his wand toward Remus. "I always knew you were just like your old friends. If you're lucky, I'll let you join them."

Ginny screamed at the sight of him. Her hands groped her robe for her wand frantically. "Professor!"

Snape turned to her breathless, his face glowing with satisfaction. "You're wondering how I knew you were here?" he said. "I was in the Forbidden Forest collecting wood when I saw that _creature_ running free and I figured I would cut him off in here. I knew he was lying about taking his potion. You can never tell what is running through a werewolf's brain."

Ginny glared at him angrily, her face dark with anger as he continued his rant.  
"I've told the headmaster that his kind is not to be trusted, but of course he won't listen to me. He thinks it's safe to allow a werewolf to run around the grounds!"

Lupin snarled for the first time that night. His eyes grew dark as he sat back on his haunches and growled. Ginny reached down for her wand, her eyes never leaving Snape's. "Leave him alone!"

Snape turned to her, his lips pressed together tightly. "And you, Weasley. Why am I not surprised that a little mudblood lover like you would fall in love with _that_?" Oh," he said acknowledging her surprise, "you thought I didn't know?"

Ginny flinched and bit her tongue. Taking a quick glance at Lupin, she sighed and dropped her wand once more. Falling to her knees, she transformed. Her body lengthened her shoulders hunched as sleek black fur sprouted from her body. Her figure became feline, her eyes slanting as her ears sharpened to points. Lifting her head, she let out an anxious growl.

A soft howl from Lupin showed his surprise as she lunged forward, her teeth crashing against Snape's wand arm. Blood spilled as he screamed in pain. Dropping his wand, he moved to pick it up once more. Her claws found flesh through his robes and slashed across his torso fiercely before leaping backwards.

Snape lay crumpled on the floor, his good hand held his side as he cursed wildly into the night. 'Vengeance is sweet, Weasley!" he shouted.

Ignoring his cries, Ginny, still transformed, grabbed Remus by his neck and tugged him away. "Come on," she insisted as she pulled him down the stairs and through the long tunnel. He moved slower than her, his heart pounding in his chest as he reluctantly let himself be led away. The sun began to rise over the trees, splashing color against the darkness of the forest.  
There was silence for a moment as they wandered aimlessly through the trees.

"I hurt you," Remus said as he stared at the long slash he'd produced on her side. "Ginny, Severus is right. I shouldn't be around you. I'm a-monster"

Ginny stopped walking and looked at him, annoyance dancing in her eyes. "Don't ever say that again, Remus. I told you, I trust you, nothing else matters." She turned back, her eyes checking the trees. "We've got to move quickly though. Snape will keep to his promise."

Remus sighed and nodded. She didn't know what she was getting into, he decided. "I don't doubt it, but where are we going to go?"

Ginny bit her lip, her eyes sliding to the floor. "Well," she said thinking of her fantasy "

I've always wondered what would happen if we-"

"I think you should go back to the castle.'

"And then we could-'

"And try not to get into any more trouble."

Ginny wasn't listening. "How about Grimmauld Place?"

Remus rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, if Sirius decides to go out for another walk-"

Ginny smirked. "Oh, yes, I could think of things we can do!"


End file.
